1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting/receiving additional data of broadcasting data using a Transmitter Identification (TxID) signal in a digital broadcasting system.
2. Description of Related Art
Extensive study has been performed to provide users with services having high transmission rates and various levels of Quality of Service (QoS) in current communication systems. Various approaches have been proposed for fast transmission of various types of video and audio data through limited resources in a digital broadcasting system, which is an exemplary communication system. In other words, there have been a number of proposals to improve the transmission efficiency of broadcasting data, including various types of video and audio data, in a digital broadcasting system. Specifically, in the case of a Double SideBand (DSB) modulation scheme, a number of approaches have been proposed to transmit/receive broadcasting data using a Vestigial SideBand (VSB) modulation scheme in order to improve the transmission efficiency per unit frequency.
In the case of the digital broadcasting system, technologies for transmitting high-quality digital TV signals using a network, which consists of multiple transmitters, have been extensively studied to provide users with various types of high-quality digital broadcasts. Methods for constructing such a network using multiple transmitters include a method using a Multiple Frequency Network (MFN) and a method using a Single Frequency Network (SFN). The SFN is a network constructed between multiple transmitters using a single frequency, and is much more efficient than the MFN in terms of frequency utilization.
Such a digital broadcasting system has a SFN constructed to increase frequency utilization efficiency and to enable reception of digital broadcasts even in mobile and indoor multi-path environments, but has a problem of interference by signals transmitted by adjacent transmitters. In an attempt to avoid this problem, it has been proposed to transmit a TxID signal. Specifically, the TxID signal is transmitted in the digital broadcasting system to enable the receiver to identify transmitters in the SFN, thereby minimizing the above-mentioned interference of signals transmitted between adjacent transmitters. In order to transmit the TxID in the digital broadcasting system, a spreading sequence is generated for each transmitter based on consideration of distributed transmission of broadcasting data, and the spreading sequence for each transmitter is injected into a data symbol of broadcasting data regarding each transmitter according to a watermarking scheme. After the injection, the broadcasting data is transmitted/received. As such, broadcasting data is transmitted/received so as to identify transmitters within the SFN, i.e. together with the TxID signal.
It is to be noted, however, that the current digital broadcasting system schematically discloses transmission/reception of the above-mentioned TxID signal to identify respective transmitters and thus minimize interference of signals transmitted by adjacent transmitters, but no detailed approach has been proposed to transmit/receive broadcasting data, as well as additional data of the broadcasting data, in conformity with user demands for various types of high-quality digital broadcasts, specifically a detailed method for transmitting/receiving the additional data using the TxID signal.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for transmitting/receiving broadcasting data, as well as additional data using a TxID signal in a communication system, e.g. digital broadcasting system, so as to improve frequency utilization efficiency and minimize interference of signals transmitted by adjacent transmitters.